1. Field
The present invention pertains generally to communications, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for data rate control in a communication system.
2. Background
Increasing demand for wireless data transmission and the expansion of services available via wireless communication technology have led to the development of specific data services. One such service is referred to as High Data Rate (HDR). An exemplary HDR service is proposed in “EIA/TIA-IS856 cdma2000 High Rate Packet Data Air Interface Specification” referred to as “the HDR specification.”
HDR service is generally an overlay to a voice communication system that provides an efficient method of transmitting packets of data in a wireless communication system. As the amount of data transmitted and the number of transmissions increases, the limited bandwidth available for radio transmissions becomes a critical resource. There is a need, therefore, for an efficient and accurate method of transmitting information in a communication system that optimizes use of available bandwidth.